


Dance with Me

by Gamerqueer



Series: Avatar Femslash Week 2015 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Femslash Week, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six months since Kuvira's imprisonment, and she has grown incredibly numb. A visit from Opal reminds her of all she has been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 6 of Avatar Femslash Week: Comfort.

“You have a visitor, oh great _Earth Empress Kuvira_ ,” grunted the guard at the door to her cell. Though it had wooden bars like other cells used to house metalbending prisoners, her cell was more similar to a small apartment inside. Korra had pushed to make sure Kuvira would be treated well during her imprisonment, and the past six months had passed without any incidents. Kuvira was no troublemaker here.

“How many times have I told you to stop that?” muttered Kuvira, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

“Hmph. Do you want the visitor or not?”

“It’s not like I have a real choice,” Kuvira sighed.

“Hello Kuvira,” whispered a voice from down the hall.

Kuvira recognized it before the woman even came into view. “Opal. What are you doing here? If you’re here to deliver a message from Baatar or Su, I don’t want it. They know I stand by my actions and did what I had to do.”

Opal touched the wooden bars. “I’m not here for them. This week is a sacred Air Nomad holiday, so we’re all in Republic City to celebrate.”

“And you are here to…what? Gloat about all the custard tarts you’ve made for the festivities?”

“I’m here because I know that no one besides Avatar Korra has tried to visit you in the six months you’ve been in.” She gripped the bars between them. “And that’s not okay. You’re not some kind of beast who should be trapped in a cage. Why won’t you take Korra’s deal? All you need to do is help the restoration effort, and you can move freely. Start a new life.”

Kuvira remained seated on her bed and picked at the fish on her food tray that she had set on the table near her bed. Though she was given three meals a day, she usually only ate part of one. Her face had grown gaunt, and her normally well-muscled body had shriveled up, leaving the body of a Ba Sing Se beggar behind.

Opal pulled a wooden stool up to the cell. “Well, I’m not leaving for a while. I’ve missed you.”

Kuvira glanced up. “What?”

“I’ve missed you,” repeated Opal.

“I know _what_ you said. I don’t know what you mean.”

“Do you really think my mom was the only person devastated when you left Zaofu? Do you remember our long chats in the library? Our walks through the courtyard together while you were supposed to be on duty?”

Kuvira remained silent.

“Confident, dedicated…graceful…I dreamed about you back then…and I still do now,” whispered Opal.

Kuvira folded her hands together. “I am none of those things. Look at me now. I tried to hold a nation together, and now I’m locked in a wooden box.”

Opal stood. “Prove me wrong then.”

Kuvira raised her eyebrow. “What?”

“I got permission to enter your cell…if you would like.”

Kuvira took a deep breath. “Fine.”

Opal smiled. “I’ll be right back then.” She walked down the hall to get the guard.

The guard returned with Opal and unlocked to cell then locked it again after Opal had entered. “No bending, no funny business, you two. Because you are Air Nation, Opal, you have special privileges, but if anything goes wrong, I will have you locked up just like her. I’ll be right around the corner.”

Opal nodded. “Of course. I understand. No bending, no funny business.”

When the guard left, Opal walked over to the bed where Kuvira sat. “Kuvira.” She set a hand on her shoulder, and the woman cringed.

“That feels strange,” Kuvira muttered.

Opal’s eyes widened and a sadness crept in. “Kuvira,” she whispered. She wrapped her arms around the woman, who remained stiff. A few moments later, Opal let go of Kuvira and stretched her hand out to her. “Will you dance with me?”

“Why are you wasting your time off here with me?” grumbled Kuvira.

“Will you dance with me?” repeated Opal.

Kuvira took Opal’s hand and stood from her bed. Her legs trembled.

When Opal moved her hands to Kuvira’s hips, she nearly gasped. The skin between her bones and body felt as thin as rice paper—barely any muscle or fat protecting her.

Kuvira tried to lead Opal in a slow spin but tripped over herself. “Dammit,” she growled. She stumbled back over to her bed and sat down.

Opal sat next to her. “It’s okay.” She traced the veins on Kuvira’s hand. “We don’t have to dance right now. Do you want me to leave?”

Kuvira shook her head. “No. Stay.” She stood again and Opal followed.  Kuvira pulled the airbender forward so she was close against her chest. “What is this feeling?” Kuvira muttered as Opal began to sway them back and forth. Something stirred inside her—something that she had not felt since she had left Zaofu.

“Comfort,” replied Opal. She stood on her toes and kissed Kuvira’s cheek. “You’ve gone too long without it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of how this turned out, but it's sweet to see Kuvira and Opal interact. Also, in this universe, Bopal never existed because that's just how it is. Let me know what you think.


End file.
